hecaxiafandomcom-20200215-history
Sphinxes
The Ehrosa Sphinxes are a unique feature of the Hecaxian Universe - they are sapient, but do not qualify as 'life', as they are not in possession of a soul, as their Aether is shaped differently. Sphinxes can best be described as proto-Planes, or animated demiplanes that can exert their will on the world. Functionally, they exist as programs, but for the real world. Each Sphinx serves a different role, but all serve Lux. They are Lux's wardens, who interfere to ensure that the grand design comes to pass. Sphinxes possess a number of different traits, many of which are unique to the individual, rather than the species, but all share a number of abilities in common: * Flight * Extraplanar navigation * Psionic Spellcasting * Psionic Programming * Externality to the Loop * Eidetic Memory * Invulnerability to Physical Attacks The last of these abilities is the most interesting. As the Ehrosa Sphinxes are manifested demiplanes, their physical from in Prudencia is entirely created, and thus, expendable. Killing a Sphinx physically is not enough, one must drag the core of the being out of its extraplanar zone of safety, or, alternatively, follow it in and finish the job. As a result of this, Sphinxes have historically proved to be nigh-impossible to fight. Luckily, Sphinxes possess a similar personality to Lux themselves, and rarely interfere with events directly, preferring the role of a puppet master. Sphinxes follow a singular naming convention which is Name Ov Role, which is derived from Celestial linguistics. Enosh Ov Teshrat Enosh ov Teshrat, or Enosh for short, was Brentia's warden and responsible for maintaining Brentia's vulnerability to the Diluvian threat. Teshrat, being Celestial for "Green", simply states that Enosh was in charge of encouraging the eventual destruction of the 'Green' planet in the Hecaxian solarsystem. Enosh took the role of a puppet master, and spent the entirety of his time cultivating the success of the Elven empires of Lyrricania, Condesce and Ashley. Knowingly or otherwise, the Elves of Brentia have always been working towards Enosh's designs, and he has used their considerable diplomatic and militaristic might to exert his influence on the world. His influence has resulted in a number of major conflicts, in the interest of destabilising Brentia's ability to co-operate and fight off the Diluvian Invasion during its 4th Age. During the 1st Age, Enosh begins each civilisation by encouraging the development of plant life on Brentia's Southern Continent, leading to the Mycopian Jungle and the establishment of Damu usually following coincidentally. This hostile environment is the weapon he uses to leverage the Elves into one location, on the West of the continent, and begin their cohesive empires. The Elves are usually encouraged to remain isolationist, and select individuals work as Kings, or Emperors, or a ruling party are granted the exclusive right to converse with Enosh. His secrecy is encouraged, and the empires wage war of the North, particularly focusing on attacking Human and Canim settlements, in order to encourage poor racial relationships. Enosh has clashed with Giovanni's Seven Champions several times, but met his demise in one on one combat with Melek Taus, who, possessed by Qxm, held enough power to drag the Outsider from its demiplane and annihilate it. Enosh has displayed a number of abilities unique to him as an entity, which include: * Possession * Mind Reading * Mind-Scapes - Constructing Mental Realities * Domination * Influence * Mindsight All of Enosh's abilities are seemingly related to psychic control. Enkidu ov Thran ������ or "Enkidu" is the name of Enosh's sister Sphinx, patron of Thran. Enkidu takes a more hands on approach with her role, and is responsible for leading the Thranians towards their 'Judgement Day', which is disguised as a holy day of destiny, but is instead a marked date for the arrival of the Diluvians. Enkidu journeyed to Brentia when her brother, Enosh, went missing, in order to find out what happened to him. There, she encountered four of the seven champions, in the remains of Lyricannia's Central Government Blacksite Building, which Melek Taus had destroyed in his battle with Enosh. Not aware of the party's true nature at first, Enkidu patronised them in an attempt to bring them under her wing as followers, in order to help her to unravel the mysteries of what was going on in the facility. Conversation quickly broke down when Vanja Lykke revealed that the party were actively working to end The Loop and, consequently, Lux's grand design. Those present managed to narrowly escape the ensuing combat, but only due to a number of Shoggoths attacking Enkidu, negating her ability to fight back completely. Little is known about this Sphinx, though she has displayed a number of unique abilities: * Personality Swapping * Control of Creation * Control of Annihilation * Multi-layered Sight All of her abilities are associated with the concept of "Judgement", or weighing an individual's worth and passing due response. Enkidu was killed by Adric Dondarrion in an extra-planar battle, after being made vulnerable by Qxm.